1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and a method for using public network systems in a private network, and more particularly to a system and a method for using public network systems for mobile communication in a private network.
2. Related Art
Mobile communication systems have been further developed in order to provide mobility of voice calls. Due to technical developments in an attempt to meet the demands of users, mobile communication systems mainly for voice calls can now provide short data services. That is, mobile communication systems provide not only voice call services, but also additional services, such as short message transmission, music file transmission for bell sounds of wireless terminals, simple Internet communications, banking services, and other services.
Studies have been performed to try to develop mobile communication systems which can provide the mobile communication subscribers with not only the services mentioned above, but also more information at higher speed.
There appears to be a need for a new, improved, convenient, and efficient method and system enabling users to access public wireless networks and private wireless networks in a 1X EV-DO system, to receive information at a high-speed rate, for video conference calls, to watch movies received from one of the wireless networks, and for other reasons. Also, there is a requirement to provide low-priced base stations and base station controllers while providing the new, improved method and system in a 1X EV-DO system.